rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Known by its Song/Transcript
After the opening, rain is heard pouring outside. Qrow Branwen opens up a sliding door leading into a small restaurant. A man can be seen sleeping at a table in the corner, while the Ramen Shop Owner stands behind the counter sharpening his kitchen knife on a wood block. Qrow walks up to the owner, who is still paying attention to sharpening his knife. Ramen Shop Owner: Regular? Or the Special? Qrow: I'm actually looking for someone, goes by the name Shiro Wan. Ever heard of him? I heard he's a regular around here. Ramen Shop Owner: Who's asking? Qrow: Hey, I'm not some cop if that's what you mean. I need Shiro for a gig. We go way back. Ramen Shop Owner: (nods) Way back, huh? (looking up at Qrow) So, he's a friend of yours. Qrow: (rubbing his chin) Hm, yeah, I'd say so. He's a pretty alright guy. Ramen Shop Owner: Well, in that case... (suddenly, his tone turns hostile, pointing his knife threateningly at Qrow) You tell that jerk that he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the Lien he owes me!! Qrow: (taken aback) Uh, did I say friend? (nervously chuckles) I, uh- I meant acquaintance. The owner angrily slams his knife into the counter. Qrow: (slowly backing away) Really, we're just colleagues! (nervously chuckling again) Anyways, thanks for your time, buddy. I'll just be taking off now. Qrow exits the restaurant, quickly closing the sliding door. He quickly turns around, leaning against the door. He takes a drink from his flask before pulling out his scroll, which has a list of "CONTACTS" with the following names: WAN, SHIRO GRIFFIN, BLANKA RAINE, BOYD KREISS, AMETHYST ALTHAM, IVY RIVAS, AOI VACCARO, FARROW LUNSFORD, HARKIN Qrow crosses off Shiro's name. Qrow: (sighs) Great start. Suddenly, the owner's knife is stabbed through the door cloth, barely missing Qrow's head. Qrow then walks up to several people asking if they know any of the Huntsmen on his list; first, a pair of two men standing on the rainy street. Next, to a one-eyed, blonde blacksmith selling her wares. Then, he seeks the help of a beat-up man filled with bruises, resting while two other men are currently fighting in a match. After every person he asks, Qrow's expression and body language grows more aggravated, and each time, the number of Huntsmen he crosses off the list increases. Finally, he walks up to a small house with boarded-up windows. He looks at his Scroll for his two remaining contacts, the first of which had been crossed out. FIORENZA, SHANI SHIELDS, HEATHER Qrow: Heather Shields. He knocks on the door. A group of small children is seen near the house. After Qrow turns around from looking at them, since there's been no response, he bangs it loudly with the side of his fist. As he's about to bang on the door again, a man opens up the door. Qrow: Oh, uh, hey there. I'm looking for Heather? The man just stares back at him. Qrow: Look, pal, I've had a rough day. Do you know where she is or not? Small Girl: Daddy? (walking up next to her father) Does he know where Mommy is? Having realized that Heather was missing in action, or worse, Qrow immediately regrets his mistake. Qrow: I um... I'm sorry to bother you. The man and his daughter go back into their house. Qrow walks back out into the rain. He removes his flask from his shirt and considers taking another drink from it, but decides not to. At the park, he looks up at the Mistral Bounty mission boards, listed as the following: LUCERO, FLANN - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY '' MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO ''DURHAM, AZURA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 6 WEEKS AGO ''COWAN, DOVE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 1 WEEK AGO ''CHOI, LALI - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 7 WEEKS AGO ''LIN, FUSCHIA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 6 DAYS AGO ''SILVER, STARK - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 1 WEEK AGO ''HAWKINS, JAY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 3 WEEKS AGO ''HAWTHORNE, LUCERO - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 4 DAYS AGO ''ANDREWS, RORY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 9 WEEKS AGO ''CASTILLO, AURORA - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY '' MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO ''HUGHES, DAISY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 4 WEEKS AGO ''LEVINE, MAE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 3 DAYS AGO ''FOREST, WYATT - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 5 WEEKS AGO ''PAGE, ORION - MISSION TYPE: '' MISSION STATUS: ''RIVERA, STAR - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 4 DAYS AGO ''KRATZ, CYAN - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 8 WEEKS AGO ''HYACINTH, ZACH - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 2 DAYS AGO ''NASH, INIGO - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 5 DAYS AGO ''TEALE, CAROLINE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 10 WEEKS AGO ''LI, MIDORI - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 DAYS AGO ''THURMON, ONYX - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 4 WEEKS AGO ''VARGA, VIOLA - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 WEEKS AGO ''CARRILLO, NOVA - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 5 WEEKS AGO ''HALE, VENUS - MISSION TYPE: '' MISSION STATUS: ''HUNT, TERRA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 2 DAYS AGO ''ERDOS, MAUVE - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 5 DAYS AGO ''BASHIR, MAZA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 8 WEEKS AGO ''RHODES, CASCADE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 WEEKS AGO ''HOPKINS, CLOVER - MISSION TYPE: '' MISSION STATUS: ''LARSEN, MAPLE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 9 WEEKS AGO ''YU, LOTUS - MISSION TYPE: '' MISSION STATUS: ''LYNCH, ASH - MISSION TYPE: '' MISSION STATUS: ''After looking at the boards, Qrow crosses off the following names on his Scroll: FORHAN, ROUX DE SENA, SLATE CHOI, LALI He then checks for more names on the mission board one last time: UMBRA, AYRESS - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE '' MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 1 WEEK AGO ''GRIFFIN, CARMINA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE '' MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO ''WAN, SHIRO - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY '' MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 5 WEEKS AGO ''Qrow sighs and takes a seat on a nearby bench, realizing that all of his contacts, let alone many others on the mission board, were nowhere to be found. After a while, Qrow goes back into the restaurant from earlier. The owner has more wood carvings on his counter now. He notices Qrow walk in. Ramen Shop Owner: You've got a lot of nerve showing up back here, unless you've brought that idiot with you. Qrow: How much did Shiro owe you? Ramen Shop Owner: (noticing Qrow's somber expression) Well, I'd say about... 16,000 Lien. Qrow then tosses a Lien note, which clatters softly on the surface of the bar. Ramen Shop Owner: Wait, what? Man, you must be in some serious trouble with him if you're paying me off. Qrow: His name is clear. Ramen Shop Owner: (frowning) Yeah. (Qrow starts to leave again, and the owner returns to his carving) That idiot... Qrow: (Qrow opens the door) Yeah... ---- At the Branwen Tribe camp, Vernal pours cups of tea for Raven Branwen, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee. They are all inside Raven's tent with the latter three seated around a table. Raven: (to Vernal) You can wait outside. Thank you. Vernal does so. Yang: So, what's the "truth"? Raven: (taking a sip from her cup) You know, it's better when it's hot. Weiss: You know, you're really obnoxious. Raven: The truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories. Yang: Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before. Raven: That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist. (Yang glares at her) You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable. Yang: It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do. Raven: Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen. Yang and Weiss gasp at this, exchanging a brief look with each other. Raven: Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm? (begins to pour more tea for herself) Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce. (takes another sip) And Qrow and I were the perfect age. (standing up) The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in. Yang: What do you mean by that? Raven: Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar? Yang and Weiss share another glance at each other. Weiss gestures Yang to keep going. Yang: What's your point? Raven: How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past? Weiss: He was... a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school. Raven: Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else. Yang: That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that? Raven: Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became. Yang: Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know? Raven: The Creatures of Grimm... have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet. As she speaks, Weiss and Yang's eyes widen more and more. They sit in silence. Weiss: What? Raven: You know, you two haven't even touched your tea. Raven takes another sip from her teacup, while Yang stands up. Yang: Why should we believe any of this? Raven: Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, (puts her cup down) but you need to question everything. The two stare at each other face to face, before Raven turns around. Raven: Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow... (Yang grits her teeth, and her eyes narrow, seething) ... and your fool of a father. A shot from Ember Celica is heard, destroying the table. Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot. Raven looks toward Yang, faintly smiling. Yang's eyes have turned red. Yang: Don't you dare talk about my family like that! While Yang speaks, Weiss stares up at her wide-eyed and flinches when she raises her voice for emphasis. A weapon is heard being drawn at Yang. Vernal: You need to calm down. Weiss: (holding Yang's hand) Yang, please. Raven: Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before. Yang: You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!! (her eyes then turn back to normal) Why?! (hangs her head in sadness) Raven: I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it. Weiss stands up, while Raven continues addressing her daughter. Raven: You said Tai told you all about my Semblance. Vernal lowers her weapon while Raven heads toward the back exit of her tent. Raven: Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me. Raven exits her tent. Yang and Weiss exchange confused looks. Vernal: 'Go see for yourself. ''Vernal leaves. Yang and Weiss take her advice and exit the tent. They see no one there. '''Yang: Mom? Weiss: Yang, are you okay? Yang: I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby. Weiss relents while Yang continues to look around. Weiss: It's okay if... you're not okay. Yang: You didn't believe what she said, right? Weiss: I... of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic. Just then, the two hear a bird caw. They watch it fly in front of them. Weiss: A raven? Yang: I've... seen that bird before. Weiss: Maybe it belongs to your mom? The two continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shapeshifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while Yang and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stands back up. Yang: How... did you do that? Raven: Well, I could explain it to you... Raven then draws Omen, slashing behind her, creating a portal with her Semblance. Raven: ... or you could ask your uncle. Yang: You're letting us go? Raven: I'm giving you a choice. (she sheathes her sword) Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. (Yang glares at her) Or... (she steps to the side of her portal) you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you? Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother. Yang: All I care about is making sure my sister is safe. Raven: (dissatisfied with Yang's response) Ugh... Yang and Weiss are then shown riding on Bumblebee. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one more time. Raven: Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet... Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead. Yang: You weren't kind this time either. Yang and Weiss proceed through the portal on Bumblebee. The portal then disappears. Raven: I know... ---- Back in Mistral, Qrow is seen leaning against a stone railing. Qrow: This isn't right. I get one or two of them, but... all of them? Qrow sighs and hangs his head in disappointment. Suddenly, he hears the sound of Raven's portal behind him. Qrow: Raven? The sound of a motorcycle is heard coming from the portal. Qrow: (surprised) Oh. ---- Back at the house Team RNJR is staying at, each of the members are helping prepare dinner: Ruby Rose and Lie Ren are cooking at the stove, Jaune Arc is setting up the table, and Nora Valkyrie is cutting carrots, occasionally eating slices. Ren: Alright, the first batch is just about done. Ruby: Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set. Nora: (still eating carrots) Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food. (eats another carrot slice) Ruby: Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get. Qrow: (off screen) I'm back! Ruby: Be right there! Ren: (to Ruby) You're going to overcook that. Ruby: No I'm not, shut up! Qrow: (off screen) Hey, uh, Ruby? Ruby: I'm coming! Some smoke comes from the pan Ruby is cooking with. Ruby: (to Ren) Fine! You take over. Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads to the living room while Ren helps cook the pan. Ruby: (looking at the tea tray) So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it. She looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shatter on the floor. She stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, but of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss. Yang approaches her little sister. Ruby: (voice cracking) Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd-- I just... (tears start pouring from her eyes) I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-- Suddenly, her big sister gives her a strong hug. Ruby's lips quiver, and she looks toward her sister. Yang: I love you. (tears stream from her eyes) Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug. Ruby: I love you too. Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiles as well. Oscar Pine enters the room. Oscar: Uh... He looks up, seeing Ruby and Yang hugging, and smiles. Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down. Ruby: Weiss. Weiss looks up, and sees the two sisters open their arms up for her. She smiles and eagerly joins them in their hug. Everyone smiles as they watch three of the four Team RWBY members embrace each other, before the screen cuts to black. Category:Transcripts